SU:The-Alternate-Ending
by spinelsrose
Summary: Disclaimer: The show, Steven Universe, nor the characters are mine. They belong to the rightful owner, Rebecca Sugar. Summary: Steven gains his powers back after learning the one thing he was missing, the power to change. This takes a turn for the worse, though, causing Spinel's need to kill Steven horribly stronger.
1. Prologue

Spinel grabbed Steven's arm, stretched out her own and held him over the edge of the injector. Steven ignored his bloody nose, held his arm and looked at her, terrified.

"You know I came here to take my anger out on a bunch of strangers? But now that I know you… I want to kill you even more…" Spinel projected grimly.

Steven breathed heavily and looked up at her hand. She slowly released her fingers, one by one, until she was pinching the arm of his jacket.

Steven closed his tired eyes, about to give up, till he found a sudden confusion. "I don't get it!"

Spinel stopped smiling and looked up in disgust. "Huh?"

"Why aren't my powers back? Aren't I reliving every horrible thing that's ever happened to me?"

His head throbbed in horrible pain, but he kept talking,

"A gem I barely know is trying to kill me, I'm paying for stuff my mom did that nothing to do with me, I'm struggling with my powers, the world's about to end…"

He looked up, tears filling his eyes uncontrollably.

"What piece could I possibly be missing? This is the story of my life!" He yelled.

Spinel stood dumbstruck, then burst out in laughter. Steven's stomach lurched as she tried to stop herself.

"Pfft! Wow! I knew I was gonna set you back, but this—" She shook Steven, implying his weak, tired and battered self— "is how you started? The legend? Steven Universe?"

She looked away and giggled, "You gotta be kidding me." She then looked back at him with a devilish glare.

"How did a powerless loser like you become SAVIOR OF THE GALAXY?"

Steven's horrified face suddenly flashed surprised.

"...I changed…" He looked down at Spinel, feeling confusingly calm.

"That's the final piece. All those struggles... I learned from them and I grew!"

"Oh my gosh… it's not just my gem powers I've forgotten…" he said breathlessly. "All this happily-ever-after stuff has made me forget the first power I've ever had…" A pink glow dusted his shirt.

"The power to change!" Steven smiled and looked at Spinel. She stopped for a moment, animosity creeping over her face. She let go of Steven's sweater, dropping him for the ground miles below.

Until his gem glowed stronger, and Steven remained in the air, floating. Spinel was shocked, overridden by hatred. She pulled back her arm and clenched her fists.

Steven noticed his gem and gasped, pulling out his shield successfully, and then another. He crossed his hands down, forming a red-pink bubble. Pulling his arms in excitedly, the bubble grew spikes, then went on to form other geometric shapes until he thrust his hands out, causing it to explode, and throwing Spinel backwards.


	2. Chapter1-Fixed

Spinel snickered as she slowly brought herself back up. "You really do never give up, do you?"

Steven landed forward in front of her.

She continued, "Guess this means more fun for the both of us, right?" She chuckled, pacing towards him, shadows darkening on her face... Steven took a stumbling step back.

"...You've missed Pink Steven, haven't you?"

Before Steven could react, a flash of dark pink threw him with incredible force towards the injector's middle. He landed on his side, coughing.

"I need to stop her…" He thought helplessly. "This can't be her victory!"

Spinel launched at him, laughing. Steven formed his shield, panting, but took the force and rammed his head into the injector's gem. His shield disappeared, and Spinel looked over him "This is funner than dropping you to your death, really." She reasoned. "At least this way I get to watch you die."

Lifting his shirt, Spinel riveted his gem.

"Spinel… please." He pleaded.

He tried to stop her, but choked on his blood, falling backwards onto his elbows again.

Her hand grasped his gem.

He felt a long, horrible pain seering through him.

"...spin--spinel…"

Spinel grinned at the passed out body. He had deep pink eye bags, buried in tears. His nose had stopped bleeding, but it left a red stream down his face. His jacket was torn, and his elbows were bare and scratched horribly. Everything else was battered, except his stomach.

Pink's gem hadn't left a mark, as if nothing was ever there. Now that his main source of energy was gone… the source he had relied on for sixteen years… he couldn't survive.

Spinel looked down at his gem. She felt wierd. As if killing him wasn't enough to make her happy. As if it was how she felt.

Spinel fell to her knees, still looking at Pink's gem.

She began to frown. Her voice shaky and mourning, she mumbled, "Pink would hate me for this…"

"...Pink…"

She shut her eyes, grasping the gem.

"...I'm so sorry Pink… I…"

Spinel's sadness quickly turned to rage. She shakily stood up and opened her eyes.

"No… I… I can't just always come back to her. I hate her!" She screeched, launching the gem across the injector. It slid across the rosy ground, and fell off into the abyss.

Spinel's eyes widened and tears flooded her eyes. She turned and looked at Steven, nearly lifeless.

"Steven!" She shrieked, "I-I'm so sorry… you were my only friend and I screwed it up." She sat down next to him. "Please… come back…"

She hugged him tightly, her tears rolling down her face.

"Your going to be okay… just… don't die…"

Her gem radiated a blinding crimson light, engulfing them both. Through her grief, she managed to smile and tell him shakily,

"...Love you, Steven."


	3. Chapter2

"He can't die… he has her… oh, I miss you so much… but could it have…? Yes… no… it has to work… I can't bare to lose you again… why did she..? How did they--"

Pearl was cut off by Amethyst, who was sitting, her back against Steven's bed. "Pearl, don't worry. He'll be okay, alright?"

"But you don't know for sure. Y-you don't know if he'll live."

"...No. But… It's best just to hope for now."

Pearl couldn't help but agree. They had both been crying for the past day in Steven's room, herself questioning every question possible, and Amethyst quietly listening, giving short answers or reassurance.

On Steven's bed was the hybrid himself, who seemed to be alive but hadn't woken since his bloodshed with Spinel. He seemed to be doing better, but looked to be starving as well as parched.

"It hurts to wait." Pearl sighed through a choke of tears.

Amethyst nodded slightly and slowly. "I could get Sapphire…? She has her future vision, then we could _know_ what's gonna happen."

Garnet, who wasn't with the other three, had unfused in horrible despair. Ruby and Sapphire still stuck together, though, and had been in Garnet's chamber with Steven's gem ever since it had been found.

"If you could, that would be lovely." Pearl gave a weak smile. "Thank you."

Amethyst stood up, shaky after sitting there for a day. After one last glance at Steven, she silently walked down the stairs.

Amethyst turned to the Temple Door on her right. Before she was able to power it, it opened. Sapphire walked through and jumped at the sight of Amethyst.

"Amethyst. Nice to see you here." She said calmly.

"Uh, yeah. Are you doing alright?" Amethyst questioned as the Temple door shut.

"I'm perfectly fine. There is no use dwelling on the past."

"Your talking about Steven?"

"...Yes. The future, though--"

"That's why I came, actually. Pearl has been desperate to know what's going to happen to Steven."

Sapphire fumbled with her hands.

"Well, he certainly won't die. His _gem_, though…"

Amethyst breathed in sharply. "Should I get Pearl?"

"No. She will want to stay with Steven. But continuing... his gem, Pink's gem, is… it's better just to show you."

They passed through the Temple Door to Garnet's Chamber and walked towards the middle. Ruby was sitting alone, dipping her feet into the pool of lava center of the room. She seemed to be doing better.

In her hands was a Sapphire-blue bubble.

Amethyst stood in shock. "I-I've completely forgotten…"

Pink Diamond's gem floated in the bubble.

She was about to ask something, but Sapphire already answered, "the gem is cracked, though. It might have taken a great fall, considering how far away in height Steven was."

Amethyst nodded. "Mm."

Sapphire began to look anxious.

"I don't-- I mean, _Ruby_ and I don't exactly know how everything will play out. Steven's gem is cracked and only he can heal it. But he doesn't _have_ her gem, and we can't just…"

Sapphire shuddered.

"...Risk his life. Pink Steven hasn't reformed at all before we bubbled him proving the gem is too weak, and Steven is already too weak as is. Even if… even if we did try to switch out the gems, all the outcomes I see aren't…"

"Successful." Amethyst finished for her, her legs shaky and about to collapse. "We can't give his gem back. It's impossible."

Ruby closed her eyes. "We've been thinking about ways to do it for hours. We even thought about fusion, pulling Pink Steven out of his gem, but with a cracked gem? We don't know what to do."

They all were washed in silence until Amethyst decided it was best to see Pearl.

"H-hey, uh, maybe see Steven soon? I'm sure you miss him." She said to the two. "I'm gonna explain everything to Pearl.

Leaving Garnet's Chamber and slowly walking back upstairs, she headed through the doorway of Steven's room.

"...You okay, Pearl?" Amethyst questioned, rubbing her eyes. "I've, uh, got good news and bad-- h-huh?"

Pearl was sitting on the bed still, but she looked more relieved than ever, hope shining in her eyes. Steven was sitting slightly upright, and though he didn't look fully concious, he was definitely waking up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PLEASE READ:

If you still have questions, like "Isn't the world still being destroyed by Spinel's injector" or "Can't the diamonds heal gems" etc etc, there are way too many things to touch on and only certain things I can talk about in only a few chapters. But I will answer these questions. So no, the world is not being destroyed. After Spinel had gone the injector left Earth because of the lack of orders and a leader. Was gonna put it in the fanfic and have some more story acknowledging it, but I haven't decided if I will yet.

And another no, as far as we know the Diamonds (Not including Pink) can only heal corrupted gems and not the gem itself.

So uh yeah I just wanted to clear some things up for you guys haha.

Anyways thanks for reading the fanfic so far :)


	4. Announcement!

**Hello!**

**This is an important announcement, so if you read this fanfic keeping reading this.**

**I would keep writing more chapters to this story, but I've dumped most of my ideas already into it and I haven't really thought of an entire plot for Chapter 3 yet.**

**Which is fine, I'm still going to continue the story, but at a slower pace.**

**There is actually a way bigger problem and it's school. Even though I'm in Middle school and it's not too heavy with work, this year I have two classes to study for along with three hours of practice for a play after school three days a week. The other two school days I stay for line rehearsal.**

**I do basically all my homework at school but at the end of the day I only have 2-4 hours at home which is cut even shorter because of dinner, getting settled, etc.**

**Next semester this will end because the play will be done. It'll give me time to post more. (hopefully, if I still have motivation)**

**I'm working on Chapter 3 this weekend, though! Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter3

"...Love you, Steven."

Those words echoed, throbbing in Steven's head.

He opened his eyes, but drowned in blackness. The cold of the air froze his ears and nose, sending a shiver down his spine.

He slowly began to feel again and his eyes grew used to the dark. He found himself on his knees, alone.

But was he? Someone was hugging him lightly from behind.

Startled, he jumped away from the being. It looked back at him, confused.

He stared at it in silence. For some reason, he felt drawn to it, slowly standing up and moving towards it...

It mirrored him, walking forward until they were face to face.

A pink light suddenly sparked from below, slowly painting the stranger. Her heart cut gem glinted lightly.

Steven smiled, his hand phasing in hers. Then the other, until their bodies formed into one...

Steven inhaled sharply, clenching his shirt. He felt something hard on his chest. Lifting his clothes, his heart skipped a beat. Pink's gem was gone, and on his chest was Spinel's gem.

Light rose, and he felt sick to the stomach. A loud ringing rose in his ears.

"I've, uh, got good news and bad-- h-huh?"

Steven opened his eyes, quickly sitting up. He breathed heavily and held the gem on his chest. Brightness was painted all around him.

"Steven!"

He looked up, and as Pearl hugged him, he came to his senses.

"Sp-- P-Pearl?" He released himself from her, and began to cry in relief. Amethyst slowly approached the two.

"...Steven." She whispered. Suddenly, she smiled, lunging towards him and knocking him over.

"You're back!" Her voice cracked cheerfully. Steven blinked, then smiled, laughing.

"Amethyst! Be careful!" Pearl scolded quickly, wiping tears from her eyes. Amethyst rolled off Steven, giggling. She was certainly back to her old self. And so was Pearl, clearly.

Steven took a big bite out of the ube roll he had saved. Pearl had retrieved it about a day earlier. Her and Amethyst had went downstairs to talk at the table as he was in a serious need of food and water.

Steven sighed, sinking in his chair as they explained everything. "And?"

"Now, well, you have Spinel's gem. But you already know that." Pearl answered.

Steven lifted his shirt again, revealing the upside-down heart cut gem.

"It's worse than that. You guys know that." Steven couldn't find the words to explain.

"Of course we do! But we're just as confused as you. Even Sapphire's confused." Amethyst defended.

Steven was about to respond, but Pearl interrupted. "Sapphire… maybe we should see the two? Maybe they've fused again? They've worried about Steven so much, it would be good for them to see him awake..."

And so they went to Garnet's chamber as Steven laggard behind. They walked through the temple door and he stayed in the doorway.

"What a, uh, 'perfect' opportunity." Pearl said, unaware Steven wasn't walking next to her. Steven looked around. Ruby and Sapphire, or Garnet if they had fused, were missing. He jumped as he caught sight of the blue bubble, and moved towards it, only hearing bits of was Pearl was saying.

"...Pink's gem… Sapphire found… Well, I don't like to think… Hm? Where did they… If they were so worried… come see you… Steven?"

She stopped rambling and espied Steven, who was holding the bubble encasing Pink's gem. She looked worryingly at Amethyst, then back at him again.

"You already know Sapphire and Ruby don't know how to reunite you with Pink's gem. Until we know--"

Steven unconsciously glared at her. "I can fuse with it, can't I?"

"W-what? We don't know for sure, the gem is cracked--"

"But it's just a crack. We don't know if we don't try."

Pearl stood taller. Amethyst tried to calm her, but failed.

"Steven. You are not going to fuse with it. It's too--"

"I'm going to bed." Steven muttered.

Even though it was just an excuse to take the bubble and leave Pearl, he was still seriously sleepy. Strangely after sleeping for a day and only being awake for an hour, he still had dark bags under his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Super sorry that I took so long to post and the chapter wasn't even that good, my school work is catching up on me :') I've been really sick lately and it makes it even harder for me to focus on the fact I have problems focusing already. But I'll try to work more on the next chapter.

Sooo I'm fully intending Steven to be a bit more moody now incase your wondering. And for all you people who remembered Rose's Fountain was a thing, YES! I know!!! There is a loop hole in my story! I have made a plot idea for chapter 4 acknowledging it's existence.


	6. Chapter4

_One year in the future_

"Amethyst! A little help?"

"Oh--! Sorry!"

Amethyst threw a corrupted gem of her, and turned to whip the one pinning Steven to the beach ground. Getting up, he threw a punch at its spider-like face. It hissed at him, before being poofed by another blow. Steven fell to his knees and sighed, turning to Amethyst who had poofed one as well.

"Ugh… how many left?" Amethyst asked

It was dawn. He had been fighting so many monsters he hadn't realized how late it was getting.

"None. These were the last ones."

"How many does that make this year?"

"Twelve."

"Wow. Five in a day, too. That's a record."

Steven looked away.

"You alright?"

"Why _would_ I be?" Steven muttered, bubbling the gem in front of him. Amethyst frowned. Sugarcoating was not a good tactic.

"I know it's wrong to poof these gems. But all gems corrupt! It's not like we can stop it. And Rose's Fountain will be good as new in no time." It had been affected greatly by the injector. Without Steven's healing powers, the fountain would take great time to actually heal. In simpler terms, he would have Spinel's gem until he was able to heal Pink Diamond's gem. A year after the incident with Spinel, he had gotten noticeably more comfortable with the heart-shaped gem and it's powers..

Steven was about to make a remark, but stopped himself. _"I shouldn't be mad at her. She's only trying to make me feel better."_ He thought.

Amethyst looked at their beach house. She closed her eyes. "We haven't had a happily ever after in so long. I can't wait for Garnet to just…"

"Tell us the fountain's fixed?" Steven finished. Amethyst nodded. She forced a smile.

"Nevermind that. You put up a good fight earlier. Getting used to your powers?" She asked, changing the subject.

Steven shrugged. He stood up and began to walk with her back to the house. "They aren't much. But they are getting stronger, though."

Unlike Spinel, he didn't have the ability to stretch and shapeshift like she did. He did, though, have much more strength in his arms and legs. And as far as he knew, it was much harder to break his bones or sprain anything.

Not only that, he could jump pretty high. But it was different before as it wasn't controlled by emotion and he couldn't control the speed of his fall.

All in all, everything felt more flexible and more powerful.

Steven closed his hand and opened it again. "I think I'm getting the hang of it. It's weird, you know?" Steven frowned. "Having one gem your whole life for it to just be replaced. To have to fight with your fists and not a shield." It would've been harder to talk about his old gem, but a year in and it wasn't as effecting.

"Of course I can't exactly relate. But… I feel the same with fusion sometimes." Amethyst paused as they walked through the beach house door. Steven spotted Pearl, who had just come from the warp pad. She was holding a bubble full of a pink jelly-like substance.

"It looks… uh, clearer than yesterday?" Steven lied.

Pearl grinned at the sight of Steven. "Not exactly, but it definitely is purifying faster than before. We'll have Rose's healing tears, uh, actually heal by… possibly next year?" She said with uncertainty.

Steven slouched, disappointed. But he was used to this. Her coming through the warp every now and then just to say,

"Possibly next year." Steven repeated to himself.

Pearl looked at Amethyst with a worried look. She put her hand on Steven's shoulder.

"We're trying the best we can. We care about you. We want you to get your gem back. We know you want to… er…" Pearl cleared her throat. "..._See_ Spinel."

Steven blushed in embarrassment.

Somehow, he had remembered what Spinel's last words were. It would, at times, find its way into his thoughts and in her sweet voice, whisper _"Love you, Steven."_

He didn't ever know exactly know how to feel about it. All he knew was that he liked it. And he didn't know if he should. She tried to kill him by pulling out his gem. But she saved him, replacing Pink's gem with her own and giving up her life to him.

Confusingly more than his gem, he wanted Spinel back more than anything. He wanted to see her again to tell her he feels the same way. And Connie? Him and the gems hadn't told her yet. Steven didn't know how to tell her he liked someone else.

But Steven shrugged at Pearls statement. "It's not like that. I like Spinel as a friend and I've told you that for months now." He lied.

Steven entered his room. The last light of day lit up a bubble above his bed. His gem had been moved there the day he woken from Spinel's attack. But instead of the Sapphire-blue bubble it was in, it was now encased in a Pink bubble by himself. He sat on his bed sighed. The next morning, last year, he had tried to fuse with it. It hardly worked, though, as it was too painful to perform cleanly. He hadn't bothered to try and fuse with it since.

And the corrupted gems he had killed had to wait aswell, as the only thing that could heal them was, obviously, Rose's fountain.

Steven layed on his bed, wide awake.

"Possibly next year…" he whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sooo this will be the end. Not really a good place to end on but the way I write stories sucks and I need to change it. Also in my ELA class I've seen alot of things I've been doing wrong.**

**Sorry if you liked the fanfic :( I just think I should end it and work on something else. I absolutely love the plot of this fanfic, though, and in the future I hope to rewrite it :)**

**Basically I'll be working on something new soon (New su fanfic in case you're wondering or maybe some one shots?) It'll be a while because I still have Drama Club, homework, Inktober etc.**

**Thanks for reading this haha. I'll try to reach a bigger audience with maybe a bigger variety of characters in my writing so stay tuned!**


	7. Announcement2

**Hey! Long time no see :)**

**Im moving to Wattpad to rewrite my one and only fanfic, SU: The Alternate Ending.**

**So if you wanna see that follow me on Wattpad @spinelsrose**

**Will take me a long time to do this but just letting you know! Im changing alot of stuff and wont rush it this time. I will change the plot a bit, so don't expect the same thing **

**See you there!**


End file.
